Instant noodles having various dried ingredients are on the market today. Meats, vegetables, shrimps, octopuses, puffed egg products (such as scrambled eggs) and the like have been known as the type of the ingredients.
Among those ingredients, as the puffed products such as instant-type scrambled eggs which become edible after restoration with hot water, freeze-dried products or hot air-dried products are used.
The freeze-dried products are produced, for example, by pouring beaten raw eggs as a raw material into a small amount of hot water to heat and coagulate them, then allowing the coagulated eggs to pass through a metal mesh or the like to make a scrambled egg-like product having a suitable grain size, and freeze-drying the resultant product directly as it is.
On the other hand, the hot air-dried products are produced, for example, by kneading powdery eggs as a starting material along with a seasoning liquid, then heating them with microwaves or smothering them, and thereafter, drying the resultant product with hot air (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).